Robin's Revalation
by Opalaisha
Summary: Starfire breaks Robin's heart, and leaves him for Speedy. He is crushed and looks to Raven for help, Cyborg and BeastBoy see and set them up on a blind date. How will they take this?
1. Chapter 1

Robin's Revalation

by: Sean McDaniel

Once, in a big tower, shaped like a T, on an island far away from the hustle and bustle of the big city, there was a conflict going on between lovers. "Starfire, can...I please have a word with you?", said Robin. "Of course, Robin, what is it you wish to tell me?", said Starfire. "I...uh...Would yo...I mean, 'wouldyouliketogooutwithme?'. "I'm sorry Robin, I did not hear you...", said Starfire. "Would you like to go out with me?", said Robin, dreading a 'no' answer. "Oh no... um, Robin, I am otherwise engaged..." said Starfire sadly. Robin eyes widened and he looked at her in disbelief, "What?" "I am currently doing the 'dating' with Speedy." Robin felt like his heart was gorged out of his chest, spit on and stepped on. "I...I'm sorry Robin", said Starfire, while running away. This left Robin in an intensely sad mood and he turned around and headed to his bedroom. While going there, BB with all his wisdom, chose to try to make the whole Star/Speedy thing a good thing and ask him how he felt about it. The second the sentence left his mouth, he was slammed against the wall, with Robin boring his 'eyes' into Beastboys, pratically screaming,"How do you think I feel about it?! Why else would I be moping around?!" With that, he gave him one last slam and then ran off, only to slam right into the dark resident of the house. Looking at Robin, Raven asked, "What on earth happened to you? You look like someone gorged your heart from your chest, spit on it and stepped on it." "Want to know what happened to me?! Do you really want to know?!." Raven got up and composed herself, and nodded her head, nicely. Almost to nicely for Robin's taste, given the current situation. "First of all, I asked Starfire to go out with me, but no, she is going out with my best friend, or should I say my ex-best friend! Then, BB, with all his wisdom, chooses to annoy me about it! Gosh darnit, I knew I should have asked...", he quickly caught himself, remembering who exactly he was talking to. Secretly, the boy wonder harbored feelings for the dark angel, but, his kindness to her, would not allow himself to dump Starfire and ask Raven out. He fell from his intense thought by Raven, waving her hand infront his face and calling, "Robin?Robin?". He grabbed her hand, and gave it a slight squeeze, not enough to hurt her, but enough to inform her he is back from his thoughts. "I'm here Raven, you don't have to wave at me like I'm a retard", Robin said with a slight smirk. Raven looked at him, then to his holding her hand, then back to him. Robin noticed this, and snatched back his hand, looking up at Raven, he saw her pull up her hood, hiding a slight blush on her cheek. 'She looks cute when she blushes...OMG, what am I saying? She is like my best friend, I can't think this way of her.' "Anyways, I'm pretty sure Starfire did not wish to offend you Robin, but now, if you'll excuse me, I need some tea. With that, she phased through the floor. Robin and Raven were not aware They had an audience. More specifically, Raven's figurative older brother, and Beast Boy, who finally got off the ground. As usual, he was not aware of what transpired. More specifically, why on earth Robin would get all mad at him for just talking about the latest gossip going on through the tower. "What just happened?", said Beast Boy. After that comment, Cyborg slapped the boy in the head, saying "Your an idiot BB, Let me narrow it down for you. Counting on his fingers, Cyborg said, "One: Starfire just rejectected Robin for Speedy. Two: You just joked around with that very same subject that made him sore, that is why he slammed you against the wall, twice. Three: He just pratically was open flirting with Raven. Get it?" Beast Boy put a finger to his mouth, meaning he was trying to think. "I think so.." Cyborg then got a monster of a plan, litteraly. "Hey BB, I got a plan, concerning two certain birds.."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's Revalation - Chapter 2

"BB, I have an idea, concerning two certain birds..." "Lay it on me, Tin man", said BB with a smirk. Cyborg made a cold face, but continued anyway, "I think we should set these two on a date. You know; Two birds of a feather flock together." "What? Do you know how much trouble we'd get into? Raven would intentionally send us into her mind and make that big red demon attack us!" " I have a feeling she wouldn't, cause, according to what I just saw. Robin held Raven's hand for longer than he needed to, catch my drift grass stain?" Beast Boy made a mock sad face and pouted with his knees and his arms crossed. "Oh BB, stop. You called me tin man, so get the heck over it." This made BB stop and he asked, "So, when do you think we should set the 'birds' on this date?" "I think we should have some guy talk with Robin." With that, they set out to look for their leader.

Beast Boy and Cyborg searched all over, but, eventually, they found Robin pounding the living daylights out of the punching bag. "Yo Robin, keep that up and we'll have to replace that thing for the second time this week", said Cyborg with a smirk. Robin sent him a glare and kept going, this made Cyborg have to walk over and grab both his arms and sit him down on a bench. Robin didn't fight back, he was spent. "Hey dude, do you like Raven?", Beast Boy just blurted out. "Excuse me?" said Robin, even though he knew exactly what they were talking about. "Robin, you like Raven, right? Well, we have a plan if you want to get with her", said Cyborg never leaving eye contact. "I don't like Raven", Robin said breaking eye contact. Cyborg noticed this and said, "Me and grass stain here, saw you holding onto her hand in the hallway earlier." "You were spying on us?" Robin asked with a glare, but, nobody could see it cause he had a mask on. "I wouldn't call it spying, you only slammed Beast Boy into a wall, and I came to see what was wrong. Then, we came and saw Raven waving at you, and you grabbed her hand and didn't let go", said Cyborg with his trademark smirk. Robin once again futilely glared at him and said, "What I do is none of you guy's...Oh forget it, so what did you guys say about a date?" Both of the boys smiled and Beast Boy said, "We have a plan that could Raven swoon over you in no time, Get it?" Robin shrugged and said, "Who wouldn't swoon over me?" said Robin with a smirk. Both of the boys rolled their eyes. " Don't get cocky boy wonder, Raven's not that easy, anyway, BB and I can set you two up on a blind date. This way, you won't have to be an idiot and ask her on a date." Robin lifted his eyebrows and nodded, "Guys, I'm still trying to get over Starfire, I don't think I... Robin trailed off, "Oh, forget it, I'll do it. Sure." All three boys said in unison "It's a plan then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two chapters in two days, how cool am I?

Please review, no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who gave me positive reviews on my first two chapters, I was thrilled. I'm very new to this and I could use some inspiration. Now, alot of you said that I should put more spaces in between dialogue, I'll do that. Another said I use the term BB, instead of Beast Boy too much, I'll refrain. Finally, Cyborg will be written as he is on the show from now on.

Reviewers: 21-MuChLoVe-21, rachel, Zay-el, and Kaitlyn. Thank you very much!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin's Revalation - Chapter 3

Three days had passed since the boys had planned this blind date thing, so, here's how it went. Raven was coming down for her morning tea to find Starfire trying to cook something for breakfast, it looked like some yellow goo. Shuddering, she looked over to the couch to find Beast Boy playing a video game alone. Wait a minute, that's strange, there's a Beast Boy, but no Cyborg. Curious, Raven went over and sat on the edge of the couch. "Where's Cyborg, Beast Boy?" asked Raven. "He's in his room on the computer, you should go check on him..." Beast Boy said, looking Raven right in her violet eyes. Raven gave a confused look, signaling she knew something was wrong. She made a mental note and went in search of Cyborg. She made it to the bedroom quarters of the tower and knocked on Cyborg's door. She heard a sudden curse word, and some moving around until Cyborg stuck only his head out. "Raven.." Cyborg greeted. "Cyborg"... Raven greeted back. "Beast Boy told me you wanted to talk to me or something?" "Oh yeah, we do need to talk." With that, Raven entered the 'Man of Steel's' Room. Both sitting on Starfire's 'bed', Cyborg asked,"So, are you seeing anyone?" "Excuse me?!" Raven gasped, her eyes turning white. "Woah, woah, I meant no disrespect. Just hear me out." Raven glared, but let him continue. "I'm just saying you could use some excitement in your life. I mean, do you want to be a stump on a log for the rest of your life?" Raven's glowing eyes went away to reveal 'normal' violet and she looked as though she was thinking about it. "What do you suggest Cyborg? I get a job or something?" This made Cyborg give an evil smile. Raven unnoticeably sweat-dropped; 'Why do I get the feeling this won't end well?' "No Raven, I mean you should start dating.." Cyborg then threw his arms in a defensive position, waiting for death to claim him, he waited and waited, but it did not come. He opened his eyes to see Raven with her hood down, with a half smile on her face. "I suppose I could try it, but, I don't know who I would ask. I'm not normally the type of person to do this, Starfire is more of the girl for this. Speaking of which... Where is she? I haven't seen her all day." Raven said, even though she had, trying to change the subject. "Raven, your like my little sister, stop trying to change the subject... Now, I think you should try a blind date. Like, get on the computer and go to Match or something." Raven would do anything to make him shutup, so she said, "Yeah, whatever." "Great, you can use my computer, but, if you'll excuse me. I...uh... got to use the bathroom." Cyborg said while running out. Raven narrowed her eyes, "Something is wrong with the boys..." she thought aloud. Cyborg ran as fast as he could, passing Starfire's room, he stopped. He put his ear to the door to see if he could hear any movements, but, since he couldn't, he moved on. He ran to Robin's door and didn't bother to knock, just walked in. "CYBORG! I just got out of the shower" said Robin with a towel around his waste. "No time Romeo, you need to log on, NOW!" Cyborg boomed. "Let me get dres.." "No, man, this is personal, I won't try to take it off, I swear" said Cyborg rolling his eyes, "I aint like that." Robin rolled his eyes too, but, got onto his computer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so evil, so what do you think will happen? I'm new, but, that doesn't mean I won't leave cliff-hangers. Anyway, if you want me to continue, please leave some more positive reviews. Thanks.

XOpalaishaX


	4. Chapter 4

Robin's Revalation - Chapter 4

"So what am I supposed to do on this stupid waste of space?" Raven asked herself. She was on a blind date site, she put a picture of herself. Instead of Raven, she called herself GothGirl, but she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Robin logged on, and had the penname of 'Traffic-Hottie'. After much searching, he finally found Raven, she was online, and by the looks of it, she wasn't talking to anyone.

Computer Chat

-------------------------------------------------------

Traffic-Hottie: Hey Sexy

Gothgirl: Um... Hi, do you really work in traffic?

'always trust Raven to make fun of someone on first impression'

Traffic-Hottie: Uh... No, of course not. I just like the colors Red, yellow and green. So tell me about yourself.

Gothgirl: Um okay.

'I should probably keep my identity a secret, I don't want to scare him away.'

Gothgirl: I am not your average girl. I'm slightly dark, when it comes to my attitude. If I really have to, I'd explain myself as sarcastic, dark, charmingly cynical, and...single?

Traffic-Hottie: What about your appearance?

'crap'

Gothgirl: Well... um, I don't want to lie to you. I'm Raven of the Teen Titans. I know, according to the newspapers and what not, I wouldn't even consider this. But... I guess I wanted a change from that and I should just get out there and meet someone. So, what about you?

Traffic-Hottie: Really? I can't believe I'm actually talking to a celebrity heroine. Anyway, I'm Dick, I am an extremely big fan, I usually have my hair spiked and cut short. Uh... my favorite color is red. I don't know, hehe.

Gothgirl: Fair enough, um..

Traffic-Hottie: So, I guess since this is technically a blind date site. Uhhmm... Would you like to meet me somewhere?

Gothgirl: Name the place, time, and date.

Traffic-Hottie: How about Chateau-Fleur, at 7:30, tonight.

Gothgirl: See you there

Traffic-Hottie: Bye

--------------------------------------------------------

It was 1:30 in the afternoon once our two birds finished their planning, which Raven didn't know who 'Traffic-Hottie' really was. Raven was going to the main room for some tea, and saw that there was no disgusting food being made in the kitchen. There was no loud video games being played. There was no stereo being blared. "The world has ended...again", said Raven. insert that drum thing She made her famous Wintergreen tea, and drank it by the window, overlooking the city. She never once thanked Cyborg for setting her up on this blind date thing. After finishing her cup, she went in search of Cyborg. Strangely, she saw him walking out of Robin's room with a laptop. 'Boys. Probably looking at Porn' "Hey Cyborg" said Raven. She caught Cyborg completely off surprise and he gave a yelp. "Oh, uhh... Raven, How ya doin'?" said Cyborg flushed. Raven smirked, "Cyborg, I just wanted to thank you for putting me on this blind date thing, it has really set up my self-esteem and I met someone." said Raven. "Oh yeah, who?" said Cyborg, who just wouldn't drop that annoying smirk. "Some guy, I guess, named Traffic-Hottie." said Raven, with a suspiscious look in her eye. Cyborg's smile just grew even more, if possible. "Ok Cyborg, spill. What is going on? said Raven. "What makes you say that? I have nothing to hide." said Cyborg, putting his laptop behind his back. "Whatever, Cyborg, I just wanted to tell you thank you. See ya, I have to get ready."said Raven, walking away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6:00, and Raven was giving herself one final check-up before leaving. She was plad in her trademark leotard, but, she had a pair of hip-hugger jeans over it. Along with that, she had the ear-rings from the previous night on, and she had a pair of combat boots on. To cover up her leotard, she was wearing a blue jean-jacket that matched her pants. "Here I go" said Raven, with an excited look on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was waiting for Raven at Chateau Fleur, he just couldn't keep still. He was so excited that he would be the man to melt the ice queen's heart, to get her to open up, to... "Hello Raven..." said Robin to himself when he saw Raven walk through the door. Raven was looking around until she saw what looked like to be Robin, but she knew it couldn't be. I mean, he is in love with Star, right? "This guy is dressed in a red silk shirt with a black hoodie covering it, black baggy shorts, and a pair of sunglasses. What was weirder, he was following her every move. Gathering her strength, she walked over and asked, "Traffic-Hottie?" "Yes?" said Robin with a smirk. "Robin?" asked Raven non-believingly. "Want a drink?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie-dokie, I'm going to end this chapter here. 4 chapters in two days. that has got to be a record, right? Anyway, please give me some positive reviews! Thanks!

XOpalaishaX


	5. Chapter 5

Robin's Revalation

"Would you like a drink Raven?" asked Robin casually, even though Raven was stunned. "Did you...How did you... Uhh.. sure." stumbled Raven. Robin smirked and said, "Too bad." Raven made a mad face and said, "Then why the heck did I come here?!" "Don't get your underwear in a twist, don't worry, you'll thank me for coming here, Gothgirl." said Robin. "Well?" said Raven getting impatient. "Come with me..." Robin trailed off while walking out of the restaurant. Noticing they were going towards the bay, Raven said, "Where on Earth are you taking me, Robin?" Robin stopped and Raven nearly crashed into him. Robin turned and his happy expression turned into a serious one, and he said, "Raven, I want you to call me by my real name, it is Richard Dick Greyson. That means either Richard, or Dick. As I said on the site." With that, he lifted his eyebrows up and down and lead her to a marina. "Stop! I'm not going any further until I know where we are going!" said Raven at the end of her rope. We're here Rae." said Robin. "Don't call me that." said Raven walking past him to come to a yacht with a table with incense candles, a man playing a violin. There were also waiters and quarters for bathrooms and, of course, a place where the chef works his magic. "This is where we are eating Miss. Will you join me?" said Robin. Raven decided to play along with the charade, and put her hand in his and said, "Yes sir, I am most famished. He chuckled and he boarded. She tried to do it herself, but tripped, but Robin caught her before she hit the ground. She looked him in his 'eyes' and said, "Thanks, so, let's eat. She attempted to put her hood up, but, unfortunately, she didn't bring it. 'Darnit, she thought aloud. "Feeling a little exposed Raven? Speaking of which, you look ho... I mean, nice", said Robin, catching himself from making the same mistake as Beast Boy. "Whatever, can we start this?" said Raven, getting irritated. Robin tried to pull a chair out for her, but, being her usual self, she sat in the opposite. "That's not nice Raven", said Robin, making a fake pout face. "I know", said Raven supressing a laugh. After they were both sat down, Robin called the waiter and ordered a Diet Coke, and Raven attempted to order water, but Robin wouldn't allow it. If this was going to be a date, Robin wanted her to have an actual meal, so he ordered her a Dr. Pepper. She didn't fight back or say anything mean, she just smiled. "So... Seen any good movies?" said Robin, trying to attempt conversation. Raven just looked at him like he was a retard. "Nice try Boy Blunder, why were you on a date site, aren't you like with Star or something?" asked Raven, letting all her questions come to the surface. Suddenly, for a split second, Robin's face turned very serious and Raven were detecting very disturbing emotions from him. But, just as quickly as it came, it went away. "Um... No, I'm not with Starfire", said Robin. Raven could pratically sense the venom he used on her name. She wanted to ask him what happened, but, decided against. I mean, considering, the hateful emotions she sensed from him when she brought up the subject once. "Answering your first question. Yes I saw Pirates of The Carribean: At Worlds End." said Raven, changing the subject quickly. "Heh, really, I saw Shrek the third with Beast Boy and Cyborg last weekend." said Robin with a genuine smile. He was having a good time. Hours later, Robin and Raven both had their fill of food. Robin, of course, had a steak with his choice of tomato soup and a salad. Raven had a medium pizza, with french fries and, against Robin's wishes, a glass of water. "So, what now, Richard?" asked Raven, picking her teeth with a toothpick. "I was thinking we could go your favorite cafe and get some cheesecake", said Robin, knowing she'd be ecstatic, he was right. "Really?! Oh thank you, Robin. I've wanted to go there again for the past week, but, we've been so packed with missions, that I haven't had the chance." said Raven happily. When she was done, she noticed she was just happy, and attempted to keep a monotone face, but, she couldn't. About twenty minutes later, she was outside her favorite depressing cafe. There, people could share poems, music and anything else they felt they wanted to share. When they got inside, the tables were turned. Raven was the orderer and Robin/Richard was the follower. "Hey Gabby", said Raven when a waitress came to get their orders. "Hey Rachel, how've you been?" 'Rachel?' thought Robin. He then felt a tint of jealousy, considering he was her best friend and she didn't tell him her real name. But, here, he was seeing that she told a complete stranger. "We'd like two chocolate-chip frapuchinno's", said Raven, obviously happy to be happy here.I love those so much The waitress walked away and Robin dropped his jealousy and asked Raven, "So, how many times have you been here?" Raven smiled and told him, "I've been here since I was little, Gabby was my guardian before I joined the titans. That's why she knew my name Richard. "Please don't read my mind Raven, I mean Rachel", said Robin knowing this would get on her nerves. "Don't ever call me that again Robin, Gabby calls me that because she was against me becoming a titan. Please Robin, that is the name my father made for me.", said Raven with tears in her eyes. "Sorry Raven, I didn't know", he felt genuinely sorry. "It's okay, you didn't know. Anyway, these are supposed to be happy times." said Raven, gaining her 'happiness'. Their cheesecakes arrived and they gobbled it up. It was nearing ten o'clock, and it was open mic night. A girl known as Huyun Nicolo started singing 'Haunted' by Evanescence. Robin and Raven went onto the dance floor to do a slow dance, and they went along with the beat perfectly. When it neared the climax, they stopped and noticed how close to eachother they were, but neither pulled away. Raven, for the first time, tried to look through his glasses to see his eyes. Robin noticed this and nodded, signifying permission for her to take his sunglasses off. She did so, never leaving eye contact. When they were off, she looked into two deep pools of jewely sapphire. They rivaled a deep ocean see in mid-evening. They were a slightly lighter version of her cloak's color. Being so lost in those deep pools, she didn't notice Robin nearing until it was too late. They were kissing and she was loving it. She kissed back and everything else around them disappeared. They didn't even hear all the gasps of the other people in there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the long awaited kiss of the birds! Should I continue from here or not?


	6. authors note

Alright people, I will only continue this story if I get some more positive reviews, okay? I know the story isn't that good, but, I am slowly but surely losing inspiration in my storywriting and I could use some more. So please, someone, anyone send me some positive reviews!

XXopalaishaXX


End file.
